


Fifth

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Humour, M/F, NSFW text, No Plot, Oral, PWP, Porn, Reader Insert, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, belly bulge, monster cock, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP with Sam and his monster cock (This is cheesy and just straight up porn. No plot whatsoever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth

‘Fifth date.’ You gasped, feeling Sam’s thick hands around your waist. He hoisted you up easily, his larger size giving him the advantage over you. Even if you’d wanted to stop him, and fuck you didn’t, you wouldn’t be able to. As he carried you across the porch of your modest house, you whimpered and wrapped your legs around his waist.

Fifth date nerves had preceded a night out for dinner and the latest blockbuster movie. But Sam’s focus hadn’t been on the film, and neither had yours, as you’d spent the two hours groping and making out in the back row like a couple of teenagers, your hands cupping his length through his pants, a panicked though running through your mind about the sheer size of him.

It wasn’t like every guy you’d slept with was  _ small _ , just that Sam was  _ fucking huge _ . You could feel him now, pressed between your legs, twitching, his cock eager for more and all you could do was moan into his mouth, letting his tongue pry your lips open and entice your own into battle. He tasted like the sweet almonds he’d had at the theatre, the slight tang of beer underlying that.

‘You taste fucking beautiful.’ He muttered into your mouth. ‘I wanna taste your pussy.’

Words failed you as Sam dropped you to your feet, barely letting you open the door. As soon as your keys had the lock turned, he was on you again, practically manhandling you through the doorway. He spotted the couch, almost dragging you towards it like an overenthusiastic caveman.

‘Fuck, Sam -’ Your words were cut off as he pushed your jacket from your shoulders, nipping at the bare skin under your strappy vest. It was hot out tonight, and he’d not even bothered with an overshirt to combine with his t-shirt, and all evening, you’d been struggling to take your mind off of his rippling pectorals and the way his arms looked like they were going to burst out of the sleeves. ‘Sam, please!’ You gasped, letting him throw you onto your little threadbare couch, his big hands hooking into the waistband of your jeans. ‘Sam…’ Mewls dropped from your lips, your chest heaving with deep breaths as Sam stripped you of your clothes, standing over you when he was done.

‘Fucking gorgeous.’ He growled, his face red and flushed with arousal. His t-shirt came off quickly, and he rubbed one hand over his straining cock through the fabric of his pants. ‘Gonna have to get you ready for me, baby.’

‘You’re gonna break me.’ You whimpered, reaching up for him, feeling your slick already coating your thighs in anticipation of having that thick cock buried inside you.

‘Nah. You’re gonna be begging me for more.’ Sam was cocky - and he had every right to be. As he pushed his pants down his legs, boxer briefs going with them, his cock sprang free. It was bigger than you’d even imagined with the few makeout and groping sessions you’d had with him, and fuck, you really weren’t sure it would fit.

Not that you weren’t gonna  _ try _ .

‘Spread those legs for me, Y/N. Show me your tight little cunt.’ You obeyed, and Sam dropped to his knees, moaning as he held down one thigh with one hand, his hand splaying over your belly, just above your pubic hair. ‘I’m gonna be able to feel my cock hitting here.’ He muttered, his voice a rumble. ‘You’ll be feeling it tomorrow. Can’t wait to fuck you from behind, lift you up and down on my dick. You wanna scream for me, baby?’

You nodded, your fingers curling into the fabric of the couch as Sam dragged you closer to his mouth. The first touch of his tongue on your overheated flesh was pleasure like none you’d ever known - apparently his tongue was perfectly in proportion with the rest of him. He licked a thick stripe along your exposed pussy, stopping to circle your clit, brushing blunt teeth over the tiny cluster of nerves.

‘Fuck, I’m gonna make you cum so hard. Wanna see my cock making your belly swell.’ His filthy words only added to the arousal pooling in your nethers, and you arched your back as he continued. ‘Gonna stretch you out with my fingers. Get you nice and slick for me. Wanna make you scream with my cock slamming deeper than you’ve ever had anyone.’

Another whimper tore from your throat as his tongue slid down through your copiously wet folds, before thrusting into you, hard. He moaned along with you, the vibrations heading straight to your core, and you cried out, clinging to the sofa for dear life as he hooked his thumbs into your pussy, spreading you wide open so he could feast on you. The noises he was making against your cunt were sinful, his deep rumble of approval only pushing you closer, and you felt yourself cumming hard on his tongue, feeling him lap up every single drop you had to give him.

When he pulled back, his smirk was wide, his chin glistening with your juices, and you let your head fall back as you panted.

‘Not done with you yet, little girl.’ You didn’t have a chance to protest as he pulled himself up, leaning on the sofa with one knee, two fingers rubbing against your clitoris before sliding down between your soaked folds. ‘You’re so wet, Y/N. But I gotta open you up.’ With that, he sank two thick, long digits into your cunt, and you screamed, feeling him crook them into your body, seeking out the spots that would make you see stars. Sam didn’t stop talking as you whimpered and thrashed, little cries of pleasure and begging words dropping from your parted lips.

‘Fucking tight around my fingers. What are you gonna feel like around my cock, baby? You gonna strangle the life outta me? Fuck, gonna fill you up with my cum, you know that? I’ll have you begging for more all night. Five dates, Y/N. All those little booths where I could kiss you, touch those fantastic tits. I didn’t think I could last much longer just jerking off to the thought of you.’

You groaned loudly, pushing down onto his fingers as he added a third, spreading you open and stretching you ready for him. Your wetness coated his fingers, and he grinned wickedly.

‘So many things I think about with you. Seeing your little hands around my dick. Your mouth. Think you’d enjoy letting me fuck your face. Never thought I’d find someone as dirty as you, you know that? All those little things you were whispering to me last week - you’d let me do every single one of them, wouldn’t you? Let me tie you down and fuck you like a little cockslut.’ He paused, his eyes on your wet flesh as he thrust his fingers in and out, in and out, the sucking noise obscene to your ears but just making you more eager to feel everything he had to give.

‘Unnnngh, yes, Sam, please, fuck me, please -’

‘Uh-nuh, baby. As much as I wanna see this tight little cunny around my cock, I’m not gonna hurt you.’ He bent his head, running his thick tongue over your clit once more. ‘You cum for me again, loosen up, baby. Need you to relax before I can fuck you.’

You nodded, almost delirious with want as Sam kept sucking and licking at your clit, building you up, his fingers rubbing along your inner walls and seeking out that tiny spot, pushing you further and further towards oblivion. With a keening wail, you came for the second time, and Sam grinned, slamming his fingers into your body to coax every last inch of your climax out.

When he pulled his hand away, you whimpered, only to gasp as he slid his hands under your ass and held your legs wide open, using one hand to slide the very tip of his cock against your dripping pussy. He teased your entrance with his tip, coating himself in your slick, before dipping in less than half an inch.

Fuck, he was huge. At least two inches thick, and god knows how long. He was gonna break you, but what a fucking way to go. Sam Winchester and his monster cock. You’d be happy to have that written on your fucking grave.

‘Sam, please -’ You pleaded without even thinking, and with a deep groan, Sam pushed into you again, his cock making it another two inches as you squirmed and flexed around him. ‘Please, baby, just fuck me. Want that thick cock all the way inside.’

He looked down at you, almost panting with exertion, and you could almost see the moment his control snapped. He thrust forward, his cock sinking into your body to the hilt, stretching you wider than you’d ever felt. God, it was like torturous heaven. It hurt, no doubt, but as he stilled inside you, pain was replaced with overwhelming pleasure and warmth. You could feel the tip of him pushing against your cervix, begging entrance to your womb. Every single point of pressure inside you felt like it would explode, and you  _ needed _ him to move,  _ needed _ him to fuck you in a primal way you’d never experienced before.

Sam’s face was red, his arms straining, muscles and veins bulging out with the effort of holding himself back. Reaching up, you raked your nails down his chest, making him grimace, his pupils pinpoints as he looked down at you.

‘Fuck me, Sam. Show me what you got.’

He let go.

Pulling out nearly all the way, he then slammed back in, your cum coating his cock, easing his passage with each thrust. His big hands held your shoulders down as his hips easily parted your legs, and you clung to the sofa, along for the ride. Sam knew what he was doing, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he fucked you brutally, relentlessly into the couch.

You’d known this was where each date was heading. After knowing him for so long, and finally admitting you crush, you knew you’d have him like this. You just never knew it would be the stuff of every single pornographic dream and Harry Potter fanfiction you’d read online. Sam Winchester was a giant in  _ every _ sense of the word, and fuck if you were  _ ever  _ gonna give this up.

‘Sam, Sam, Sam…’ You chanted his name, your voice high pitched as you approached climax. Your cunt clenched around him, and Sam growled, his hips thrusting more and more frantically as you just about died underneath. Hot sparks hit your nervous system, almost shorting your brain out as he fucked you through your orgasm.

When you were coming down, he moved, withdrawing from your body, and you bemoaned the loss, just as his big hands gripped your waist and flipped you over with little to no effort. Within a few seconds, he was pulling your ass into the air, teasing your entrance with his cockhead once more, and you pushed back eagerly.

God, if it had been good before, now it was  _ fantastic _ . Sam was filling you up over and over, hitting places you’d never felt, almost on the brink of pain. You could feel him slamming into your cervix, his cock stretching you out, the roll of his foreskin inside your body only adding to the pleasure. His hand grabbed yours, causing you to adjust your balance, and you cried out as he placed your palm over the bottom of your belly, his fingers entwined with yours.

‘Feel that?’ He asked, and you gasped, feeling his cock slam into you, making your stomach bulge. ‘That’s my cock inside you, baby. That’s my cock slamming into your fucking cunt, over and over. You like that? Like feeling my big dick there.’ You bit your lip and nodded, not sure if you could speak at this point. Sam didn’t stop. ‘Bet you’ll swell up with my cum, won’t you baby? I’m not gonna last much longer. You’re too fucking wet and tight. Perfect little fucking pussy.’

‘Sam…’ His name came out as a soft exhale, and he reared back, both hands gripping your hips as your hand returned to aid your balance on the couch.

‘I’m gonna fucking cum, Y/N. You’re gonna feel every last drop of my cum filling you up, you got that?’ You nodded, whimpering loudly as he quickened his pace, each thrust harder than the last. ‘Fuck, Y/N, fuck, yes, baby…’ His words dissolved into groans, and you screamed out your climax as you felt his cock swell and pump load after load of hot cum into your belly. With a satisfied grunt, he fell forward, holding his weight off of you, his cock still hard and straining inside your cunt.

‘Jesus, Sam…’ You sucked in lungfuls of air, fingers clawing at the couch as Sam kissed your neck tenderly. ‘I wasn’t expecting that.’

‘Sorry.’ He muttered against your ear, his voice a little sheepish. ‘It’s been a while for me. Some girls find me intimidating.’

‘Isn’t that the fun part?’ You smiled, pushing yourself up as Sam withdrew, his cum dripping down your thighs onto the sofa. ‘Shit, that’s gonna stain.’ Somehow, you couldn’t find too much concern for the upholstery as Sam stood up and reached for the tissues on the table. Looking down, you smirked as you saw your belly a little swollen. ‘Guess you were right.’ Sam looked up, grinning with you.

‘Oh, baby, that’s just round one.’


End file.
